


【allkB】他是没有归处的奖赏

by boyoseya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya
Summary: 他的爱像没有归处的雨水
Relationships: kb呆又呆 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【allkB】他是没有归处的奖赏

KB的房子太小了，哎，逼仄得慌。  
第一次听花少北这么说的时候，王瀚哲还没有什么感想，他跟KB认识的很早，但其实没有更多的联系，虽然是会聊天打招呼的朋友关系，但除此之外也没有更多。KB对他而言是不会主动想起的一位，千百分之一，并不熟络，也不值得珍惜。那会儿阴阳怪气几个私底下在一块吃饭，某幻坐在他们身边正好听到，于是很随意地点点头说是啊，太小。花少北很有共同语言：还是咱们家大，好。  
这时候王瀚哲把原来听见的这两句想起来，只觉得过去平常的言语也多了另一重深意，连带着被他握在掌心的KB那只手，白皙漂亮的手指上也蒙着一层暧昧不清的东西。他们在居酒屋里围坐在四人桌旁边，KB酒量差劲，两杯柚子酒下肚已经红了脸，晕乎乎地头枕在王瀚哲肩膀上，脸上红了一块，像是睡觉时压到的，眼镜就压在那块柔和的红色上面，将它从中间斩断了，分成不均的两半分给观看的人。KB确实太爱撒娇，从前王瀚哲对此没什么体会，开始频繁一块打游戏之后才了解到这确实是真的，这会儿KB歪在他肩膀上，哼哼唧唧的，南方口音的塑料普通话被酒精一浸，变得更加含糊，软糯地像新蒸的甜糕，尝在嘴里是微酸又柔和的，甜味后一步才丝丝缕缕地沾在舌头上。  
KB的手放在他膝盖上，借着王瀚哲支撑着自己，微醺抽走一点力气，手指就无意识地在他膝头乱抓，被王瀚哲哭笑不得握住了也不觉得奇怪。被宠爱的鸽子才会这样信任地停在人的掌心，他心里微微一动，看见桌子对面某幻的目光投过来，隔着热气袅袅的芝士锅几乎看不清神色，但王瀚哲心知肚明。  
——花少北跟某幻的家确实是大，离KB家也近，方便之后再把人送回去。

王瀚哲也不是没跟人一起日过KB，他跟KB之间的第一次逾越是因为撞破了KB跟陆夫人的事情，那时他拿着从前台拿的备用门卡，带着要交给陆夫人的东西刷开了朋友的房门，没预料会看见凌乱床单里的另一个人。KB穿着很简单的短袖短裤，宽宽松松的，他们年龄相仿，就年龄来说都是死高中生，有一瞬间王瀚哲觉得自己只是推开了住校同学寝室的大门，十几岁的男孩子不拘小节，也常在宿舍裸上身，可是到底不会像KB这样，倚靠在谁的大腿上，宽松的短袖被撩起来，露出柔软而白净的身体，有一边的乳首是绮丽的红色，蒙着一层水光。他视力相当不错，看见男孩子胸口上圆圆的一个牙印，火烫的直觉顺着脊椎窜上去，比清醒的认知来得还要快一点。  
KB低低地喘息着，他的头枕在陆夫人的大腿上，眼镜后面的圆眼睛望着王瀚哲，脸上也是像这时候那样红了一块，天真无邪的，好像刚趴在课桌上睡过一觉。他没有反应过来，那双漆黑潮湿的眼睛将王瀚哲笼在里面，却抬起手想要摸陆夫人的脸，陆夫人没有说话，他是三个人中间唯一一个算得上年长者的家伙，这时低下头，将脸靠过去贴在KB的手心上。KB的短裤松落落地挂在他的胯上，分开的双腿无意识地收拢了一瞬又松开了。他像是某种受惊的动物，拒绝思考，把脸转过去埋在陆夫人的小腹上，又或者那个位置正是腿间。陆夫人伸手揉了一把KB乱糟糟的头毛，有点无奈又宠溺地笑一下，耸耸肩膀对着王瀚哲：要一起吗？  
在那之前他从没想过自己会跟男生做，王瀚哲愣在那里，他的头脑中一片空白，眼睛像寻求帮助一样落在KB身上，手则轻轻地带上了身后的门。KB靠在陆夫人身上，宽松的短裤挂在他胯上，裤脚落在腿根，露出一双赤裸的腿来，大概特地处理过体毛，白皙而干净。他在自己意识到之前就单膝跪上了床沿，手尝试着搭在KB的膝盖上，发现这具身体确实和它的主人一样柔软可亲，几乎不要施力就可以被打开。陆夫人很熟练地将KB的短裤褪下来，不知道为什么KB并没有穿贴身的底裤。男孩子的私处同样经过处理，看起来很幼，好像还是小孩子，但却又是大人的尺寸，只是娇嫩的皮肤上都带着一点颤巍巍的粉红色，比王瀚哲想象中要更好接受——虽然当时他根本没有想到还有这种问题。  
不知为什么KB的腿间湿得一塌糊涂，潮润的水液从那个因为难耐而不停地收缩着的穴里溢出来，又打湿了腿根，在白腻的皮肤上蒙了一层滑腻的水液。他听见自己的心跳起来，而无措的目光却游移在男孩子裸露的身体上，KB看着软乎乎的，实际上摸起来也是，腿根带着肉感，因为渴求，大腿内侧被自己磨得红红的，像是要破了。他不太自在的用余光瞥见那个瑟缩着流泪的地方，很迟疑地想着真的能用这里做吗，陆夫人像是看出他的不确定，手安慰性的揉揉KB的脸，捏一捏他肉乎乎的脸颊：“你可以直接进去，”他的拇指在KB的嘴角蹭一下，就被男孩子张开嘴轻轻地含住了，粉红色的舌尖在王瀚哲的视线范围里闪动一下，留下一个旖旎的注脚，“……已经做过了。”  
是活动的时候吗？王瀚哲在心里想，这个念头沉默着冒出来，但他没有去问，只是尝试着用手指从那个小而娇气的地方探进去。KB又暖又热，湿漉漉的掉着眼泪，内里含着一股滑腻的淫水咬着他的手指，王瀚哲的身高傲人，连手也比普通男孩子要长一些，他慢慢地将自己的手指推进去，小心翼翼地，像是在测算KB能够吃多少。KB哆哆嗦嗦的，白皙的身体上漫起一片烟雾似的粉红色，腿根轻轻地颤抖着，膝盖往里收，但还是乖顺的全都吃进去了，并没有不舒服的样子，只是用鼻子哼出低低的几句呻吟。  
王瀚哲解开裤链，他将自己抵在KB的入口处，饱满的顶端感觉到潮润的小口委屈巴巴地努力翕动着，像是想要把访客邀请进来，王瀚哲仍然有点不安，他下意识看了陆夫人一眼，注意到对方正朝着自己露出一个安抚似的笑。男孩子完全勃起的阴茎于是就缓慢地破开他紧密又潮湿甬道，慢慢地送进去，性器的尺寸比手指要可怖许多，KB哼哼唧唧地发出一些可怜的呻吟，他呜咽着将头埋在陆夫人腿间，只有一只潮湿的眼睛偷偷望着王瀚哲，放在床单上的手默不作声地揪起来，高热的内里将王瀚哲的一部分紧紧咬住，肌肉收缩着，一环一环推挤着阴茎。KB好会吃，他裸露的胸膛不断地起伏着，小腹微微颤抖着，随着王瀚哲慢慢将自己送进对方的身体，蒙着薄汗的手轻轻地放在自己的小腹上，从最下面开始一点一点往上移。被情欲浸泡着的手指，指尖是柔软的粉红色，像艳丽的小虫，悄悄往上爬，隔着温暖的皮肉，将骚动传递给肚子里不断深入的性器。  
王瀚哲的心跳动起来，他听见自己扑通扑通的心跳，轰鸣声震动耳膜。KB的嘴唇被他自己咬的嫣红又湿润，嘴唇轻轻地动起来，在王瀚哲的耻毛终于蹭到敏感的穴口时嗫嚅着小声说：“太多了……”KB顶不情愿的，眨一眨沉重的睫毛，指尖停留在一个很夸张的地方，有点小女孩撒泼那样的无理取闹，气哼哼地抱怨，“都插到这了……”  
他于是一下一下凶猛地动作起来，KB确实是柔软可亲的，身体里像是藏着一汪水，被他给捅破了，温暖的水液就从交合的地方溢出来，细细的泪水则从他湿漉漉的大眼睛里流出来，KB哭起来也是含含糊糊的，比游戏里卖乖更有些真实感，是类似小朋友的那种认真，鼻尖发红，抽抽噎噎的。但哪有这么乖的小朋友，会在一边被操的时候还乖乖帮始作俑者之一口交。王瀚哲的眼睛落在他那截粉红色的舌尖上，KB的舌头颤颤巍巍地舔着陆夫人的东西，他有一双柔和又清爽的手，这时候正握住那根阴茎的根部轻轻撸动着，然后一边抽泣着发脾气一边把饱满的顶端含进去。阴茎的顶端在他发红的脸颊上顶出一个色情的形状，一会儿又不见了，但仍然烙在王瀚哲的视网膜上。  
他不明白KB怎么有那么多眼泪可以流，这样湿又这样多情。KB咂咂地舔着陆夫人的时候，另一只手仍然虚笼笼地抚在自己的小腹上，像是一旦移开，情况就不能受自己控制了。王瀚哲忍不住去握那只手，他牵引着KB离开那片柔滑的皮肤，他的手与KB交握着，几乎也在那平坦的小腹上感觉到自己于深处冲撞的频率。KB将陆夫人很深的吞进去，钝拙的鼻尖几乎埋在男人的耻毛里，连含糊的呜咽声都发闷，听起来好可怜。王瀚哲一边操着他，一边俯下身子，尝试着去咬KB胸口挺立起来的乳首。他是陷乳，因为缺少刺激，刚才好不容易才冒出头的乳尖又娇滴滴地藏了回去，被嫩苞似的乳晕含着，只露出一点嫣红的颜色。他含住那颗颤抖的乳首，笨拙地用唇舌去取悦对方，但KB那么好哄。很容易就觉得舒服，鼻间露出软你的呻吟，低低地喘着表达了喜欢，因为俯下身的缘故，王瀚哲的身体紧紧与KB挨在一起，能感觉到KB淌水的性器硬硬的杵在自己的小腹上，潮湿的前液或许都要把他的衣服给洇湿一小块。  
KB的腿架在他的腰上，发红的嘴唇包住年长者的阴茎，努力地将他们吞得更进去，像是什么都能够承受一样，没有尽头的接纳着。男孩子的眼镜歪歪扭扭地挂在脸上，镜片因为灼热的呼吸而起了一层白雾，他湿漉漉的眼睛忠诚地袒露在王瀚哲眼前，像是隐隐含光的宝石，泫然欲泣的，在被打湿的睫毛扇动间闪过一点薄薄的泪光。KB做的实在太好了，他连生理性呕吐的反应都很少，或许最初的时候会有，但王瀚哲并没有经历过那一个KB，他尽量放松，不管是喉咙还是潮湿的穴，都试图将入侵者招待得宾至如归。  
陆夫人抵在他喉咙深处射精的时候KB甚至忘记掉要躲，浓白的精液从他的嘴角流下来，挂在他的下巴上。他还是软在男人身上呛咳着，王瀚哲甚至看到有一点灼白的液体从他的鼻子里呛出来。王瀚哲伸手摸着KB硬着的性器，指腹从敏感的顶端揉过去，只一下，被呛得憋红了脸的KB就立刻射了出来。他的脸好红，一边咳嗽一边高潮了，发红的脸颊上都是眼泪爬过的痕迹，看起来好可怜，剧烈的高潮几乎要他不能呼吸，但王瀚哲却俯下身去吻他，他并不在意在KB的舌尖上尝到别人的味道。KB的嘴唇跟他想象中一样软，而他潮湿的内里也在高潮的一瞬间慌乱的绞紧了，热情的软肉紧紧地将王瀚哲留下来，一直到他终于忍耐不住全都射在最深处也无法放松。  
他仍然记得KB潮湿的眼睛。

此时这双眼睛也仍然湿漉漉的将他望住，而KB的软穴已经开始难耐地收缩着，想要将他的东西吞进去。潮湿的小穴吐着水，眼泪汪汪地就要将抵在入口的东西往里吞，某幻扶着他的膝盖，手指捏在男孩子略微生硬的膝骨之下，微黑的手指托起他膝头泛起的一点粉红色，很娇气的样子。KB躺在花少北的床上，就在花生米最近喜欢睡的那个地方上，他的手捉着花少北的手腕，在某幻将自己送进去的时候一下子收紧了。他腿心湿的很厉害，大半瓶润滑液都倒在了KB的身上，有一部分被抹进窄窄的甬道里，另一部分则蒙在他白皙的身体上，腻着一层水光。KB如此轻易地将某幻吃了进去，他适应地很快，片刻之后穴口就难耐地收缩起来，催促着肚子里的东西快一点动。  
某幻一下一下地操他，啪啪的撞击声源源不断地传来，在密闭的空间里异常清晰，王瀚哲的耳朵发烫，他热得几乎不能呼吸，意识到自己在不属于他的房间里，等着操不属于自己的人。KB是没有归处的奖赏，有无尽的快乐能予人，谁都能从他那里得到一点，甜美的蜂蜜会抹在来者的嘴唇上。  
他的水太多了，好湿，水液从交合的地方溢出来，混着那些滑腻的润滑，顺着颤抖的大腿内侧往下流。中途某幻将他换了一个姿势，将他翻过来摆成适合挨操的体位，安抚着将手放在KB轻轻颤抖着的腰上，他像是浑身都是软的，只能依靠着什么，因为戛然而止的情欲，连腿也微微哆嗦着，KB把脸埋在松软的被子里，他被某幻摆成跪爬着的姿势，青年勃起的阴茎将他的尾椎串起，腰则没有骨头似的塌下去。KB趴在床上，哼哼唧唧挨着操，腰上浮起某幻留下的指印，发着红，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。某幻从上至下地凿进他的肚子里，像是要把他损坏了似的，KB连手指都是软的，一直伏在那里呜咽着含含糊糊哭了一会儿才想起来自己要干什么。粉红色的手指就摸索着去摸花少北的拉链，幸亏他的好朋友善解人意地先一步将自己的东西送到KB的面前。  
花少北或许是三个人里最早开始与KB发生友情之外关系的人。花少北或者王瀚哲，谁知道呢，王瀚哲并没有问过这个问题，他们默契地谁也不提。但王瀚哲其实知道花少北在KB面前总是更有任性的一面，因为知道自己是会被包容的。他嫉妒过花少北的特权，但也清楚只是因为自己不愿意向KB去讨要。他仍然矜持，假装是毫不动容的那个，只是在混乱的高潮以后才会轻轻吻掉KB脸上泪水的痕迹。  
KB勉强支起一点身体，漂亮的手是温暖的，将花少北握在手里，湿润的舌头灵巧地舔弄着那根干净的阴茎。KB的手软得没有力气，他的手指直发抖，因为忙着发出舒服的呻吟，舌头也并不自由，舔花少北的动作像是懒怠的小猫，有一搭没一搭地取悦着青年。但小猫才不会这么努力，努力地追逐着花少北的东西。  
某幻的阴茎正埋在KB的穴里，扑哧扑哧地干个不停，他在KB的肚子里射过第一次，因为太深，拔出来之后抠弄几下也没能弄出来。但反正还有下一个，也不必记着现在就清理，王瀚哲将自己硬到发痛的东西顶进去的时候，坚硬的顶端像是惩罚一样重重地撞在他舒服的地方，KB不自觉往前面一跌，柔软的小喉咙正好将花少北的阴茎深深地吞进去。青年的性器凿开他娇嫩的喉咙，死死地卡在了柔嫩的咽喉处，KB呜呜地叫了两声，他被噎得也说不上话来，眼睛眨一眨，又有滚烫的泪水流出来。他看着难受，却并没有拒绝的意识，被三个人轮流亲得肿胀发红的乳尖从嫩嫩的乳晕中顶出来，随着他被王瀚哲操干的频率，在床单上蹭来蹭去的。  
他被王瀚哲压在床上日，嘴里满满地塞着花少北，脸都憋红了，几乎无法呼吸，只能从鼻子里发出一点点崩溃的哭音，看起来好可怜，可偏偏在场的三个人都是知道他能够接受到哪里的，并没有因此多给予一点温柔。KB模模糊糊地觉得舒服，快感顺着四肢百骸飞窜，浓郁到几乎无法捕捉，只有源源不断的热度从骨髓中燃起来，烧的他浑身都泛起一层奇异的粉色。他觉得痛苦又快乐，因为恶心而不断收缩的喉咙柔嫩的包裹着花少北的性器，在过去的一些时候，当他这样帮花少北口的时候，对方也会亲密的把KB含在嘴里，但现在却没有。他的爱像没有归处的雨水，记着急着要予人。  
某幻又一次硬起来的东西被KB握在手里，圆润的顶端轻轻地顶撞着KB潮热的掌心，花少北的手摸着KB因为张开太久而酸痛的下颚，然后去摸他柔软的耳垂，花少北的手扣住KB的后脑，先一步抵在KB的喉咙底射出来了。浓白的精液KB呛进KB的嗓子里，连喘息都多了一点腥膻的欲情。粘稠的精液有一点甚至从他的鼻子里流出来，可怜兮兮的挂在那里，KB迷茫的抬起头，脸上是悠远的鹿一般的神情，好像还是一尘不染的，并且能消化掉一切肮脏的妄想。某幻没有控制住，他在KB的手里射了，浊白的精液全射在KB的脸上，很缓慢地挂在KB的睫毛上，沉重的向下流。  
他满脸都是男人的精液，整个人都没有缓过来，过了一会儿才哆嗦着微微睁开眼睛——没有被精液糊住的那只。KB仍然带着那副迷蒙的神情，他望了望面前的花少北，又看了看身边低低喘息着的某幻，然后慢慢地转过脸去，有点困惑地注视着王瀚哲，那把被某幻掐红了的腰不堪重负地颤抖着，他浑身都是软而潮湿的，能扎扎实实握在手里，王瀚哲脑子里电光火石闪动一下，突然决心将这个人完全抱在怀里。  
他抱着KB，对着在场的另外两个人打开KB的双腿，下身的阴茎深深插在那个因为快感而微微抽搐的穴里，王瀚哲低着头亲KB的侧颈，他听见KB低低哭着的声音，抽抽噎噎的，呻吟比眼泪多，泪水只是助兴，谁让KB哭的时候那么可怜又太可爱，脸上都是泪水混着精液，邋邋遢遢的小笨蛋，色情得一塌糊涂。男孩子的两条腿哆哆嗦嗦地，被王瀚哲握着在身体两边分开，他托着男孩子的重量，一下一下地把他往阴茎上放着，如同一场甜蜜的受难。但KB并不知道还有别的在后头。  
花少北的东西跟着王瀚哲一起慢慢插进KB肚子里的时候，KB又哭又抖，生平第一次连花少北的吻都想躲掉。他往后躲，就靠近王瀚哲怀里，反而被钳制得更紧，深深地操到最里面，一动也不能动，只能哑着嗓子一直哭，直到花少北很慢很小心地完全进去。有一瞬间王瀚哲几乎以为他会死掉，KB胡搅蛮缠的样子他们都见得很多，生气跟拒绝永远凶巴巴地，但又是那样轻易被看破。就好像现在KB像小朋友那样哭得好用力，可怜地连某幻都有点心软了，但是还没等心软完全作用，KB就已经被他和花少北操得快要融化了。  
KB算不上瘦，软乎乎的小男孩被两个人握住腰，游戏中都没有的默契只在KB身上体现出来了，他们将KB把在手里抬起来又放下，勃起的阴茎一直滑进很深的地方，慢条斯理又坚定地将他毁坏又重塑了。KB的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的，他湿漉漉的眼睛垂下去，望着白腻的小腹上顶出的那个诡异的弧度，肚子里像有蛇钻进去，双头蛇，在最里面的各自磨着舒服的地方，要KB一寸一寸地输尽了。王瀚哲将下巴搁在KB肩膀上，他的手很大，温暖的手掌隔着润滑和流到小腹上的淫水，轻轻贴上那个时不时被顶出诡异弧度的地方，KB在他的怀里哭得更厉害，脸上发热，鼻子红红的。  
他涨得受不了，肚子里塞满了精液，某幻的，花少北的，王瀚哲的，随着两根阴茎不间断地抽送在肚子里荡漾着，沉重地要他抽搐着再高潮一次。KB已经完全没有力气了，他跌在王瀚哲怀里，使得像是从水里捞起来，王瀚哲的手轻轻在他小腹上压一下，KB就好像回光返照似的颤抖一下。他已经没有东西可以射了，但阴茎还是硬硬得蹭在花少北的衣服上，KB轻轻地哆嗦着，眼泪从他发红的眼睛里流出来，而屁股里的东西却把穴里饱胀的精液和淫水堵得好紧，每当他的深处又淋下一阵热液，就会把微微鼓起的小腹撑得更鼓一点。KB浑浑噩噩的，他分不清被自己温顺含著的舌头属于谁，只知道在又一次被过剩的快感逼迫的时候哑着嗓子说不要了，但他还是越来越热，涨得快要死掉。他抽噎着一直忍耐着，直到又一次某个人的手用力压在自己的小腹上。  
那一刻又一次射精的阴茎从他的穴里抽出来，满满地积蓄在甬道中的水液一下子涌出来。KB尖叫着靠在王瀚哲的怀里，他不知道自己在那一刻几乎要掐破谁的手背，也不知道剧烈地快感几乎要他眼睛向上翻，他处在很漫长的盛大快感里，像是触电一般地痉挛着，许久之后才知道自己像花生米一样，把主人的床单弄脏了。


End file.
